


A Flower For You

by Broeckoli



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is a massive dolt, Comedy, Doing really gay things, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, In really dumb ways, Really gay witches, Romance, Sappy, Valentine's Day, Yuri, a little tiny bit of angst, but lets be real, fluffy as heck, so is Diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broeckoli/pseuds/Broeckoli
Summary: Valentine's Day has beckoned on Luna Nova, and Diana and Akko are nervous for the day ahead. They both have a plan or two, but do they have the nerves to confess to each other, and will everything go smoothly?





	A Flower For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetHangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHangerine/gifts).



> A gift for my sweetheart Jam <3 I love you, so very, very much.

Another week at Luna Nova was making its eventful passage, full of magic, antics and education. Any other week, bar a few important ones, would glide by with barely a challenge or controversy; another footnote in the lives of the students, teachers and faeries that lived in the academy. Even the boldest of pranks, sternest of lectures or mightiest of explosions would be forgotten in a day or two, such was the normalcy of this kind of life at Luna Nova

But, alas, this week was one of those ‘important ones’.

At least to a romantic few.

Thursday had come quietly and with a chill to the air. The heating within the freshly funded academy was still not up to par, so a cold, frosty aura hung within the dorms and corridors of even the most well maintained of rooms. The sun rose late and a smattering of grey, heavy clouds blocked its rays from hitting the frozen earth below.

A layer of snow, about three inches thick, coated the grounds and the roof of the ancient building. It was a scene more appropriate for the festive season rather than the romance of Valentine’s Day. But through the compacted layer of frozen water a few tough, crisp white-blue roses, pulsing with warm, comforting mana from the nearby leyline, fought through the icy conditions.

Ripe for picking and presenting.

They glistened in the limited sunlight as melting snow turned into drops of dew. The white roses, hinted with a hue of blue, emitted mystery and myth and spoke of something unbreakable.

It was perfect for a day such as this.

In Luna Nova, two witches lay on their beds in separate dorms, simultaneously thinking of very similar topics.

One bed was messy and unkempt, with creases all over the place and the sheets and covers hanging from the edges of the mattress. In some cases it lay on the floor, abandoned until it was time for the user to sleep again. Atop of it was a nervous, fidgety witch who came from a place far from the countryside of England. Her teeth chattered from the nerves she had, her belly feeling fiery and heavy as she struggled to find the nerves for the coming day.

Of course, it did not help that she barely had the covers on her. Her burgundy and navy blue pyjamas could only do so much against the cool ambient of the room.

Akko Kagari, who sighed a whiny sigh for the umpteenth time this morning, brought her hands to her face. She rubbed her soft cheeks and scratched lightly at her forehead. The brunette could not get herself to calm down, being so full of energy and anxiety that she thought she was about to erupt in flames. She tried to etch every detail of the wooden planks and mattress above her to distract her, to keep her nerves at bay, but it was failing miserably.

“Are you still moaning?”

The monotone, sarcastic voice of Sucy permeated Akko’s ears. But the witch barely took notice of it, opting to turn on her side and grab the covers. Finally put back to use, the spongy covers enveloped the brunette, tucking her away from the world outside.

Letting her boil in her hesitation and fright.

‘ _How do I do this.’_ She thought. _‘What if it goes wrong...’_ Akko was full of fear and dread. She barely had anything planned to give to her crush, just one tiny little thing that could mean so little. If that were the case it would ruin the whole thing she thought. She was too daunted to do anything else and too poor to buy anything else. 

But she was too scared that she would blow even this chance to confess her feelings, wasting her time and effort. What if she wasted the time of her beloved as well? It was so unlike Akko to be so tepid and scared.

Such was the curse of love, it seemed.

While Akko stewed in her own bed, another bed was also occupied by a worrisome witch. This bed was more crisp and clean, barely wrinkled even after a night of tossing and turning. The teenager within the covers, dressed in her light blue, silky nightgown, also felt the nerves and anxiety that came with this new but special day. She had barely acquired enough sleep, but the anticipation and adrenaline was waking her up.

It was most uncanny for the heiress of the Cavendish name to be so frazzled.

Diana sighed in exasperation. This did not feel like her. If anything, she figured, this was more like how Akko would behave.

Just saying that name in her mind, just thinking of the person it was tied too, brought a bubble of nerves and excitement through her stomach. A blush coated her cheeks and her feet began to twiddle against one another. The blonde had been pondering and planning for this day for ages now. Months upon months had passed with little to no courage but finally, she resolved with determination, was the day that Diana Cavendish would get her girl.

That was how Amanda had put it at least.

The brash tomboy had done anything and everything she could to prepare Diana for the day she would finally, _finally_ confess to the girl of her recent and panicky dreams. Amanda taught her the ropes of casual flirting, all the way to directly telling Akko that she adored her shiny, sparkly red eyes. From all the ways on how to confess, from dating and places to go, to what to gift the brunette at the time.

Amanda was very, very useful, surprisingly. Apparently she had been used to this kind of thing in high school back in the States, as well as the odd fling or two with the odd witch or three at Luna Nova.

But it was her more recent, and most long lasting girlfriend in Hannah – with a little help from Barbara – that helped put a cherry on the metaphorical cake of romantic education.

“Are you ready for today, Diana?” Hannah said formally, stretching as she got out of her own bed. As Diana turned to face the waking witch she saw the girl put on her pink shower gown, wrapping the cotton belt around her to keep it secure. Diana wore a face of worry and grimaced, bearing her teeth.

“No... but I have to.”

“That’s the spirit.” Barbara spoke in a raised voice from the top bunk above Hannah, her big dumb smile covering her weary, sleepy face. Diana could not help but stifle and contain a laugh in her throat. The Nightfall fanatic was enjoying this.

“Hm, of course you would say that.” Diana replied in a sarcastic manner, returning to lay on her back and sighing out the fear and excitement that coursed through her. Barbara giggled as she climbed down from the top bunk.

“Today is like a second Samhain for me!” She clasped her hands and closed her eyes as she bubbled with joy. “So much love, so much heartbreak, so much entertainment and gossip!” Barbara twirled on the spot, her frilly black nightwear expanding outwards in a pretty display, like a ballet dancer on stage. Hannah snickered, an evil tease about to leave her tongue.

“Oh so much to say to your beloved Lotte, huh?” Hannah grinned as the suddenly embarrassed and stuttering girl forced out a counter.

“Sh-shush! Me-me and Lotte are just going to a Nightfall event tonight, tha-that’s all!”

“I never mentioned that Barb.” Hannah correctly pointed out, her grin becoming somehow wider. “But if you want to flaunt your date~”

“Sh-shut up!” Barbara stammered an interruption to Hannah’s mocking tease, meekly stomping her foot on the floor and pouting in indignation. Diana found amusement in the display and it helped calm her down a little. The distraction was quite helpful to the heiress. She could also see the growing influence that Amanda was having on the hazel-eyed witch, her more bratty elements turning into friendlier teasing now that the two had hooked up since the start of the new academic year.

But the entertaining display did nothing to quell the underlying nerves of the day. Diana really needed a bit more than just her two close friends teasing and moaning at each other. She needed direction, clarity. Diana needed friendly reassurance.

“Girls...” She started, catching the two girls' attention as their silly little feud waned. They nodded their heads and sent her affirmations, allowing Diana to continue. “Are you certain the plan will work?”

“It’ll be fine!” Hannah said, certain that all the little details were perfect. “You have so much time to do all the little things. You'll be ready for tonight, I'm sure.” 

“Mhmm, and Lotte and I can help push things along a little if needed.” Barbara added, smiling with a light dusting of red on her face.

“Unlike those two, me and Amanda ain’t gonna sneak a make out session, we’re dedicated!”

“As if!”

Before the two girls could bicker any further, as much as Diana would have enjoyed it, she cleared her throat. It was a universal sign for complete attention, and the witches complied. They spoke some mumbled apologies and shuffled on their legs, with the pair forcing down any extra mocking remarks.

“Just... can you take me through everything again, please?”

* * *

“I’m proud of you for making it to the canteen Akko.”

The gentle, kind voice of the freckled Finn helped to soothe Akko’s bundle of nerves just a tad, with the hand rubbing up and down her back proving to be equally as helpful. The poor brunette felt so paralysed from fear and foreboding that she could barely get out of bed. She gripped her knees hard with her slightly sweaty palms. This was a witch who loved breakfast, and here she was barely able to make it to the cafeteria!

“Akko not eating? Must be the end times.” Sucy drawled out another cheeky line, earning a frown from Lotte. Sucy shrugged her shoulders and returned to her mushrooms on toast.

“She’s just a little nervous, aren’t you Akko?”

“Mhm...” Akko nodded her head quickly, her hum sounding full of fatigue and worry. She had some bags under her eyes as well, and when she caught sight of them in the mirror she freaked out. At that point, Lotte had to use all of her options at once to coax the girl out of the dorm. From free cookies to doing a session of disciplinary work for Akko the next time she get told off by Finnelan.

But it was all for the greater good: The fight for romance on the most holiest of romantic days. Lotte would partake in such a battle and aid in its victory; to ensure the success of her friend in the quest for that sweet kiss from the dear loved one.

The sacrifices made for young love!

The struggles one must partake in!

The storm of raging, fiery emotions-!

“Uh, Lotte?”

Lotte, who had her hands clasped within each other, her eyes closed and a weird aura protruding from her, reformed herself quickly as she heard the confused tone of Amanda behind her.

Sucy sighed.

“A-a-a-ah hello! Amanda! Jasminka! Constanze! Hehe...” Lotte said in a fit of embarrassment, the rapid pace of her words doing little to stop the scoffing from Amanda and the Stanbots.

“Where’s the Blues?” Amanda asked. “I think ya need Barbara to settle you down, eh?” The tomboy then teased the poor Nightfall fanatic, making her blush even harder. She placed her hands on her face and turned around; Akko’s plight more or less forgotten for the moment.

“They should be here soon.” Sucy started, monotone as ever. “Isn’t that right, Akko?” Though her voice soon became menacing and mocking, an evil grin gracing her lips as the brunette in question gulped.

“Y-yeah...” Was all she could spit out, somehow gripping even harder on her knees. “Ugh...” She murmured a moan as her stomach felt more and more queasy, the weight of the day and what she planned heavy on her mind. Her headstrong manner had completely evaporated.

“Ah come on Akko!” Amanda said, slapping her hand on the witch’s back. Akko jumped and produced a ‘Gah’ at the roughness of it. “Today’s gonna be great! I assure ya.” She then moved her hand onto the girls shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. Akko reluctantly agreed.

“Yeah... hopefully.” She mumbled, sighing again as she let her head slowly hit the table. She needed all the rest she could get, gathering her strength and nerves for when the Blue-team and her obvious crush would arrive.

Though she did not have the time left for that.

“Hey!” Akko’s head bolted upwards as she jumped at Hannah’s call. “You’re only allowed to touch me!”

“Oooo so possessive!” Amanda teased in return, beaming a grin as Hannah skipped towards her girlfriend. As she approached Amanda went in to pick up the slightly shorter witch, grabbing the top of her legs to bring her up and close to her chest. The pair laughed and giggled in their own sappy way, with Hannah wrapping her legs around the witch to help the strong tomboy attain the best grip.

“Miss me babe?”

“Nah, but thanks for the rest.” Hannah grinned as she landed a peck on Amanda’s lips, keen to stay attached to the witch for as long as she could. Amanda was more than happy to oblige.

Meanwhile Akko gazed from the side, watching on longingly. A pang of jealously hit her, but it was nothing malicious or ill-feeling. The actual ill-feeling, in the more literal sense, came when she heard the soft, smooth voice of her confident crush.

“Must you two be so shameful?” Diana questioned with little seriousness, smiling at the silly display, though it hid her own bundle of nerves bubbling up inside of her. Behind the façade she could not help but tremble at the anxiety coursing through her veins like blood, nor stop herself stealing glances at the brunette that kept her own gaze away.

According to everyone – that being Amanda, Barbara, Hannah and so on – that was a good sign. Apparently Akko had a crush on her as well, and all the light touches and bright blushes during their study sessions and teasing interactions helped paint that picture. But Diana could not help but shake that niggling doubt in her mind, or the fear of spoiling something that was already precious to her.

The close friendship the two had grown over the last year and a half.

But she had to go for it. Now was the time and everything had been planned and set into motion. The Hamanda pair and Lotte, and possibly everyone else in their own way, would make sure that everything went as smoothly as possible.

Or at least push it along in the right direction.

So, with a deep breath, Diana made her first move of the day.

She strode up behind her target, moving to stand behind the girl who sat on her seat. Her shoes clanked on the flat floor of the canteen, allowing Akko to pick up on the approaching person behind her. At first she thought it was Barbara or Lotte making their way round to one of the seats on the long table.

But when she felt gentle, massaging hands land on her shoulders and heard the voice of an angel, that idea shot out of the window.

“You seem a little tense, Akko.” Diana began to rub gentle circles with her thumbs on the brunette's shoulders, trying to relieve the stress in her muscles and soul like an iron trying to rid a shirt of creases. “What’s the matter?”

‘ _YOU! You are the matter!’_ Akko’s mind bleated out. She was barely able to stop herself from squealing in sheer overload at the situation. Her face became redder and redder as every second passed, and Sucy feared she was about to become a second sun.

She was resigned to obliteration from the new solar object however. It was a very hilarious sight to be disintegrated from.

“N-n-nothing!” Akko then stammered out. “J-just a litt-tle t-tired is all!” She finished, trying to justify her wacky state. Sucy continued to snicker, as did the others around the duo. They very much enjoyed the lovesick pair’s antics and felt keen to join in on the teasing.

But Diana seemed to be a step ahead of them. The heiress’ small smile soon turned more evil and cunning. When Sucy noticed this, it immediately clicked.

‘ _She’s doing this on purpose.’_ She concluded. _‘Must be what they planned.’_ Sucy knew that Lotte had been giving advice to Diana via Barbara as a proxy whenever the raven-haired witch had visited their dorm, but to see Diana acting on whatever was given was quite a shock. Sucy had to give the stuck-up prude some kudos; she was actually letting loose for once.

Plus, anyone that teased and flustered Akko was a hero in her book.

She took a sip of her mushroom juice and continued to watch the free show before her.

“But you’re stuttering so much.” Diana pointed out, enjoying the vibrations from Akko’s body which she could feel through her massaging hands. “And you look quite red.”

“I, um, just have a, um, cold! Cold! Yeah!” She faked a cough, putting a hand over her mouth. “Gotta stay away, haha!” Akko tried to shoo the heiress off, but she had an ace up her sleeve.

“Oh Akko dear, you forget I’m a master of healing magic.”

‘ _DEAR?!’_

Akko swore she was about to explode. As did Sucy and the rest of the clique. Meanwhile Diana smirked, her eyes closing in a display of innocence, and went to twist the knife in further.

“Besides, you look quite adorable with that shade of pink on your cheeks.”

A moment of silence hit their little corner of the canteen. A strange atmosphere settled around them as mouths dropped at the sheer bravado of this lass. It was so obvious, so apparent and so _flirtatious_ from the refined, prim and proper heiress that no-one could quite believe what had happened.

Had Diana done it?

Did this absolute unit of a witch finally break through to the oblivious, dolty Akko? The same Akko that did not know you needed a philosopher's stone nearby to fly a broom? The same Akko that dropped a teacher down a sink after trying to bribe her with mineral water?

The same Akko that could not tell that the old, cranky bird was obviously Alcor this whole time?!

A loud bang rang through the cafeteria.

Akko had fainted face first onto the table.

“Oh dear Beatrix, Akko!” Diana then shouted in a panic, with everyone around the two screaming something similar.

Sucy rolled her eyes.

* * *

“I think you overwhelmed her.”

It was a quite an obvious statement from Sucy, but Diana knew that the mushroom queen was saying it to spite her. Akko had been taken to the medical ward for a check-up by Jasminka and Constanze, who had the same class as her coming up. The blonde, who now adorned a ‘light shade of pink’ on her own cheeks, shook her head, refusing to look over her shoulder at the blank faced Filipino.

“Shush, I was not expecting Akko to be so flustered all of a sudden.” Lotte and Barbara, who walked beside the witch, had to concur, with the latter nodding her head and the former adding on to the heiress’ words.

“Yes, it is quite strange. It isn’t like Akko to be such a... hmm...” Lotte could not quite think of the appropriate word for it, but Amanda, walking behind the three with Hannah in hand, was her saving grace.

“Schoolgirl.”

“Yeah, that.” Lotte agreed. “If anything, it should be you who’s flustered.”

“Excuse me?!” Diana was aghast and embarrassed at such an accusation, but Barbara had to agree.

“Yup! Because, like, you seem to be more like the bottom than Akko, so-”

“I’M SORRY?!” Diana screamed at the two, her pink cheeks becoming a burgundy red at the sensationalist chatter. Amanda and Hannah laughed behind her, though Hannah composed herself quickly to try and save the Nightfall ship from sinking.

“I _think_ they mean to say that Akko is usually far more confident and headstrong, and you are far more restrained and proper.” It was a fair point from Hannah and it made Diana hum. It was non-committal, but she noted it down.

“It’s like we’re in an AU or something...” Barbara said. Everyone but Lotte was confused.

“A what?” Said Amanda, an eyebrow raised. Lotte clarified.

“’Alternative Universe’. It’s a fanfic term.”

“Ah... right.” Amanda turned her gaze to Hannah and rolled her eyes. The hazel-eyed witch giggled. She straightened her head and spoke once more. “Anyway, what’s next on the gay-genda Dia?” Diana frowned at the nickname that Amanda had been recently using for her, but went to answer the question nonetheless.

“Hmm, well...” She paused.

Another grin graced her perfect lips.

“...I have a few favours to pull.”

* * *

Akko arrived in the cafeteria for lunch, starving and needy for a good bite to eat. While the school budget was raised she was sure that she would be unable to eat enough to satisfy her stomach for the day, and dreaded to hear those dreaded stomach rumbles whenever she confessed. It was a cliché for such a thing to happen, but she really did not want that to occur.

She trudged along, her back hunched and her mouth salivating for sustenance. She almost waddled like a penguin, miming a zombie as she slowly walked towards the serving area. Salvation was almost at hand, and she could smell the butter and potatoes in the air. It felt welcoming and beckoning, such was her hunger.

But then she heard a whistle.

Then her name.

“Oi! Akko!”

The brunette turned to see the brash tomboy waving at her. It seemed like she wanted her to come to the table. She motioned with her belly that she was very, very hungry, and her red eyes pleaded for exemption. Amanda refused, shaking her head and pointing downwards at one of the seats.

Akko sighed a very heavy sigh. Bemoaning and depressed, feeling all of her energy disappear as her one and only plan for the day seemed to lay in tatters, she slowly made her way towards that cocky, annoying American that was just so damn good at using a broom. She walked and waddled along, hoping a stray Murowa would take her out of her misery on the way to the table.

But then she smelled something delicious.

It was the scent of gravy and chicken, broccoli and starch.

Akko’s eyes bolted open, and suddenly she dashed for the table. She screeched to a stop before she slammed into the chair, and her vision refocused on the site before.

What lay on the table was a hearty roast meal, and ahead of it a box of premium chocolates with a letter atop of it. Stars formed in her eyes.

‘ _Oh my GOSH!’_

It was a Valentine’s day gift.

But from who?

Akko vanished into thin air for a split second before reappearing onto the seat, a shooping noise ringing out as she vanished and returned. She gazed upon the majesty of proper, real meal and basked in the perfection. The gravy glistened in the artificial lighting, coating the chicken in just the right amount; not enough to overwhelm the natural flavours but just right add that extra tone on the tongue.

The vegetables, cut in small pieces and chunks, appeared to be perfectly cooked and guaranteed a fantastic crunch. The potatoes had just the right amount of colour to them, and ranged from those small, salty crunchy ones to the large, fluffy and light ones that soaked in the delicious gravy. The Yorkshire puddings matched the potatoes, appearing fluffy but full of consistency.

Akko could have just dove in right then and there, but she restrained herself. She went to pick up the letter than lay atop the box of chocolates. The brunette read her name in elegant handwriting, and a part of her began to imagine. Who else would have such elegant handwriting? Such fancy flicks and superb strokes?

Well, maybe Chariot or Finnelan, but that would be REALLY weird and some phone calls would have to be made.

She opened the letter that was sealed with red marks. _‘Oooo, like the kings and queens of old!’_ It opened with crackle as the wax split, and Akko reached in for the short little letter outside. Upon it was equally as elegant writing as on the front...

“ _Dear_ _Beloved,_

_It has taken me a lot of courage to write this letter, and I had to exhaust a few favours for this meal, but I wish to inform you of my undying love for you.”_

‘ _Oh my Jennifer.’_ Akko thought. _‘This is already so sappy!’_ A light blush crept upon her cheeks once more. She continued to read, gulping as she waited for a sign from who it was from.

“ _I have watched you develop into a magnificent witch, one worthy to hold my hand and advance in this renewed world of ours.”_

‘ _Hand holding!’_ Akko blushed even more, her hands gripping tighter on the poor piece of paper.

“ _Sometimes I think it was destiny that we were meant to meet each other, given we were only a metre or so apart from another when we were children._

_Of course, it would be that show from that Shiny Chariot that would tie us together forever.”_

‘ _Phew, okay, that rules out Chariot.’_ Akko felt relieved until she began to put the pieces together. _‘Wait...’_ She knew of only one other witch that attended that show back then. It was only one other witch she knew that had an undying love for Shiny Chariot...

‘ _No way...’_

“ _But now we are growing up, and every day I see your beauty and talent grow the more I desire to protect you, and for you to protect me._

_Perhaps it is time for us to finally confess to each other, to stop being so hesitant and oblivious to reality and embrace it; to embrace our future together.”_

‘ _Oh... my... WORD!’_ Akko’s mind was screaming, her body trembling with excitement.

“ _Meet me by the courtyard as the sun sets on a past stage of our life, and wake up next to me as the sun rises on the next._

_Sincerely, lovingly,_

_You-know-who. x”_

“VOLDEMORT?!”

“Are you actually stu-

* * *

“Do you think she knows now?”

Diana sat on the edge of her bed with her hands clasped together and knees grinding into each other, nervously counting down the minutes until it was time to meet her beloved Akko Kagari. Hannah and Barbara nodded.

“Of course! She’s not _that_ dumb.” Hannah said with optimism, while Barbara hummed in agreement.

“It’ll be fine, I promise.” The Nightfall fan then added, turning to fetch her orb. Diana was still not convinced.

“But what if she doesn’t...”

“She will.” Hannah reassured once more.

“But what if it goes wrong...”

“It won’t.” Barbara replied, logging into her orb to read messages from Lotte. Diana emitted a hesitant and unsure hum, glancing to the side and she grimaced at all the negative thoughts in her mind.

“I don’t know... I just feel like I’m forgetting something.” Diana said. “Something integral to all this. I’m sure I covered all the important stuff in the letter and got everything right earlier.” Diana’s ramble was met with Hannah motioning her to slow and calm down.

“I’m certain everything is fine.” Hannah reassured once again. “Besides, I’m sure you have everything for that romantic little occasion coming up.”

Diana looked at her with confused scepticism.

“Do I?” Diana asked, running through a list in her mind. Well, the list was very short. It was more a matter of being there and confessing and then treating Akko to lots and lots of cuddles and snuggles.

“Wait.” Barbara said. “Do you not have the flower with you?”

“The flower?” Diana looked worried.

Then did Hannah and Barbara.

“Did you forget?” Hannah asked, turning to Barbara with a look of dismay.

“Yeah, the flower!” Barbara shouted with worry. “The one that only blossoms today! Everyone tries to pick one for confessions or experiments!”

Then it clicked.

Diana, very quickly, began to panic.

“Oh no!” She jumped off the bed and nearly frightened the life out of Hannah and Barbara. The pair had not seen her move so fast since the missile crisis. “I’ve got to go right now!” Diana shouted, grabbing her school coat and some gloves. The two other witches looked on in worry.

“But Diana, they are surely all gone by now!” Hannah bemoaned, with Barbara reluctantly agreeing with a nod.

“Yeah... like, lots of people always dash out to get them in the morning...”

“No!”

Diana, who was at the door and just about open it, turned to face the two girls with a look of sheer, unbreakable determination. The two friends stood their paralysed at the force of will from the witch.

“I believe there still is one!” She was adamant. “There is still one for Akko and I!”

With that, she ran out the dorm and slammed the door shut, leaving the two witches to ponder what had just happened in silence. The silence was quickly broken as Barbara swooned at the pure display of love and romance. A hand went to her forehead and Hannah had to catch her.

“Oh jeez, Barb!”

“I’ve gotta text Lotteeee...”

* * *

But no matter how hard Diana looked, no matter how many bushes she looked through and snow she wiped away, all she could find where the broken stems of Mana Roses that had already been picked and plundered. Suddenly, all the bravado, all the confidence and determination, vanished up in angst-laced smoke.

It was a disaster.

A sound of sheer frustration came from Diana as she realised the scale of the error she had made. She had been building herself up so much and focused so much on all the other things – the confidence, the bravado, the flirting and the treats – that she completely forgot the most important of all the gifts.

A rose that never died.

A rose that symbolised so much in the witching community.

A rose for her bright, shining star.

Diana, in utter defeat, collapsed to her knees. The cold icy snow could not jolt her out of her feelings of dismay, and she could feel her eyes begin to burn. It was such a simple thing to do, such an important task to complete, and yet the perfect Diana Cavendish had failed at the most important time.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those feelings. It was just a rose, she thought, it was just a rose. There was always next year, and all that really mattered was the love she had developed for the witch with those dazzling red eyes. Diana had already done so much and showed so much care over since that day at the manor; surely that would make up for this terrible mistake?

But Diana could not find resolution. She simply could not forgive herself for such a silly thing. Perhaps her emotions had overridden all of that common sense, all that she had done, but she felt terrible and unforgivable.

Then, suddenly, she heard a noise.

The crackle of snow underneath moving shoes.

Slowly, anxiously, Diana turned to face the noise the came just to the right of her. There she saw the unbelieving but timid expression of Akko staring at her. She had her hands behind her back and watched the heiress with wary, not knowing how to proceed.

“Diana?” She muttered out just barely, staying completely still now that Diana’s gaze was upon. She was like a mouse caught in a trap. She was completely frozen solid in the winter scenery, dashed with the odd flake of snow that flew down to solid ground. It very much reminded Diana of the time when Akko went missing. From the weather to the emotions, though the sadness thankfully appeared absent

“Akko...” Diana said, it too a mumble. She rose to her feet in trepidation, careful to not scare Akko away. When the brunette stayed in place, she slowly began to walk towards her. Her fast beating heart would not slow, and it pounded at her chest as she hoped and hoped that Akko would not turn on her heels and run.

Luckily the girl walked towards her, and the two closed the gap between them. Their hearts were still pumping fast and their stomachs felt heavy and on fire. Adrenaline coursed through their veins.

They came to a stop just a metre away from each other, too hesitant to go any further.

“So...” Akko began, pausing for a moment. “...I guess you wrote the letter, huh..?” Akko struggled to look Diana in the eye, too unbelieving even now. Everyone at the table had already told her it was Diana, but the flustered Akko just could not believe it. After a fluster and panic, she ran off with her meal.

She was not going to just abandon it, of course.

But after a weeping meal of fried nerves and embarrassment, Akko resolved to go forward with her plan. Before Diana had the chance to say yes, perhaps not wanting to hear a denial before she conducted her confession, Akko carried on.

“I, um... they said you wrote it... but they might have just been teasing me.” Akko began, her voice wobbling and breaking. “Because like, I’ve been um... planning something too, and I guess Sucy told someone.” Her feet shuffled on the snow, producing a crunchy sound. Diana’s mouth hung slightly agape and it felt like her heart would escape through her throat at any moment. She tried as hard as she could to keep her attention on Akko and ignored how undignified she may have looked with her mouth hanging open.

“I’ve been going to the library!” Akko raised her voice a little. “Ah um, sorry hehe...” Which she promptly apologised for. Diana could barely process it, and would have giggled at any other time. “Well, so... I’ve been reading books and stuff, magical biology and chemistry. Like, me! Reading on this stuff, hehe...” Akko nodded her head rapidly, believing that Diana would be proud of such a thing.

She was, but that quickly escaped her as Akko continued her monologue.

“I wanted to find a perfect gift, like, to symbolise who I love, I guess.” She continued to fidget and the blush on her cheeks grew stronger and stronger. “Magical, strong, beautiful...” She paused for a while, gathering her mental strength. She breathed in deeply, finding the willpower and strength to make that one bold, obvious statement. She turned to face Diana proper, her burgundy eyes – full of watery embarrassment – beaming into Diana’s azure perfection.

“Blue... like your eyes.”

Diana already knew. She had already been convinced of it by so many of the clique by now. But hearing Akko say such words made it completely undeniable. Her azure eyes began to water a little, and the blush from the cold air turned into one of love, made from Akko’s affection.

“So, um... like, I’ve been waiting for this day for so long, and, well...” Akko was still stammering and had to look away again, looking at the crumpled snow below her and how it dusted her shoes. “Ah, what the hell, I’ll just show you!” With that Akko swung forward whatever she was hiding behind her, presenting the object that she had striven so hard to research, find and preserve.

It was a pristine Mana Flower, lightly glowing from the magic that laced it. Diana was amazed that Akko had searched for the very same thing, and a wave of relaxation hit her as she came to terms with her fantastic, magnificent girl being one step ahead of her once again.

“I love you Diana!” Akko said. “I’ve had a crush on you for ages and I’ve been meaning to say it but I was just too scared so I just hung out with you whenever I could and tried to be nice and a good student and-”

Akko's breathless ramble was interrupted by Diana’s gentle hands cupping hers.

“I love you too, Akko.”

The flower glowed just a little bit stronger as the two closed the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> So Tuesday had come along and I realised I had not written anything yet for today! So I've somehow managed to write out over 6k words in 2 days (please excuse any odd typos, I'll read through it in a bit) X) 
> 
> I really wanted to write something cute and fun like this and give a nice treat to my wonderful Jam on this day since we can't visit each other until next Sunday. I really, really hope you all enjoyed this, and I'm really happy to be able to write so much so quickly once again. It was so fun to write this and I'm so excited to see your reactions to it. Thanks again for reading! See ya! o/


End file.
